Losing You
by xemo-boy-uchihax
Summary: Songfic Calm before the Storm Sasuke never realised how much he needed him, until it was too late for words to bring him back.


This is my first songfic! It was written in a fit of inspiration (basically me deciding that I wanted to write a songfic and this osng being the first that came up on lyrics search)

I do not own Naruto or "Calm before the storm" by fall out boy. Yada yada yada

Love you all. No flames please, I'm only trying this out.

Basically a very original OOCness fic where Sasuke and Naruto have kind of changed positions. Just the characters in a world of my own.

Enjoy.

* * *

"_What you do in your own time's just fine."_

Sasuke had never asked for him to be there. He knew how Naruto couldn't be held down by anything or anyone. He needed to fly. To be everything that he could be and finally achieve his goal. Sasuke was content with the parting kiss, the lingering pressure of his hands on Sasuke's skin. For those moments, he could wait.

"_My imagination's much worse, I just never want to know."_

In a way Sasuke didn't want to hear of Naruto's successes. Paranoiac that he was, however many times Naruto said he loved him, the words never came through. His heart remained as cold as ice.

"_And what meant the world had folded like legs and fingers holding onto what escapes me; what he has: a better kiss that never lasts."_

"Always. Always and Forever." That had been the last thing Naruto said to him before slipping away into the intoxicating world of the shinobi. To a place that Sasuke could never follow him.

"_You said, between your smiles and regrets: "Don't say it's over."  
Dead and gone."_

Every time he returned Sasuke met him with a forced smile on his face, his heart bleeding for the child he'd loved. The nights always ended the same way, the moment of passion and then dive down into nothingness. The awkward silence. He was losing him. The three words that could make all the difference, lost on the wind, like the last petal of a dying rose.

"_The calm before the storm set it off, and the sun burnt out tonight"  
"A reception less than warm set it off. The sun burnt out tonight"_

There was something different about the way he looked. "Let's go out." Sasuke had said. "There's something I need to tell you."

The loveliness of the sunset paled at the beauty that radiated out of the blonde beside Sasuke. He was Sasuke's sun, the source of his one and only happiness.

His reason for living.

"_This is me standing in the arch of the door hating that look that's on your face that says there's another fool like me. There's one born every minute."_

The look on his face as the knife plunged into his chest ripped Sasuke's heart in two. The knife that should have pierced his heart sinking deep into Naruto's.

But the smile of triumph, joy and kindness on his lover's face was too much to bear.

"No!" Sasuke screamed to the endless night. "Don't you dare leave me!" He grasped Naruto's body, trying to hold onto him anchor his soul to the Earth, while tears poured down his face.  
"Baka." His rasping voice stopped Sasuke's wails. A soft hand lifted to rest on his Sasuke's cheek.

"_What you do on your own time's just fine. My imagination's much worse, I just never want to know."_

Sasuke couldn't see anything but him. The blue eyes that stared out of his face like orbs shining in the light of the other world. He didn't need to imagine with eyes like that to do the work for him. Naruto was slipping away from him like water through cupped hands.

"I can't live without you," he breathed and the man below him smiled his eyes full of so many emotions. Pity. Joy. Love.

"I won't ever leave you. Just look," Naruto caressed Sasuke's cheek, "in your heart. I'll always be there."

"_What meant the world imploded, inflated then demoted all my oxygen to product gas and suffocated my last chance."_

Strange how easily life can slip away. The sparkle was gone. The force that had made him Naruto, his cheeky smile, his determination, evaporated onto the winds. Sasuke held onto the body of his dead lover and cried out to the blackness of the hostile world. Naruto had been the light on his path. His way to salvation. He had saved him once. But this time there was no way out. The game was up. And he'd lost.

_"Suffocated,_

_My last chance."_


End file.
